Avant de partir
by Draco Nocte
Summary: [Aventures][Chapitres]{Ship} De feu et d'arcanes peut être fait l'amour et, eux le savent bien, les départs n'ont pas que de mauvais côtés.
1. Dans l'Éther

Salutations,  
Voici le début de mon premier ship sur Aventures, qui est un... Tesalthazar ! Une petite histoire entre Bob et un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, Tesla. Ne vous inquiétez pas si ce n'est pas tout doux, ça viendra avec la suite. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
\- _Draco Nocte_

 **Disclaimer :** Je précise que seule cette histoire m'appartient, et que l'univers d'Aventures n'est en aucun cas ma propriété, mais celle de Mahyar. Bob appartient à Bob, cela va de soi également.

* * *

 **AVANT DE PARTIR**

 _Chapitre 1 - Dans l'Éther_

Voilà déjà deux mois, deux longs mois que les Aventuriers étaient partis. Afin de trouver un moyen de libérer la Tour des Mages de l'emprise du puissant sortilège temporel qui la maintient en stase, tous avaient sans hésitation (ou presque) sauté dans le Puits de Magie. Mais aucun n'en était ressorti. À cette dernière pensée, Tesla soupira.

•••

Seule parmi les mages pétrifiés, elle faisait les cent pas. Elle avait beau avoir fait toutes les recherches possibles, aucune solution ne se présentait à elle. Cela avait un don certain pour l'agacer, aussi complexe la magie temporelle était-elle. Et bien que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, elle fulminait face à son impuissance, quand bien même avait-elle retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Tous les jours, elle allait voir le Puits dans l'espoir d'y voir un quelconque signe du retour des Aventuriers. Plus les jours passaient, et plus elle se désolait de ne pas voir leur retour, bien qu'elle espérât au moins leur survie. Elle ne les connaissait pas, pas plus qu'ils ne la connaissaient, et malgré cela, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir envoyé ses sauveurs à la mort. Plus particulièrement l'un d'entre eux d'ailleurs, un pyromancien nommé Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, que ses amis appellent Bob. C'était lui qui avait choisi Tesla parmi tous les mages figés pour porter le Collier d'Annulation, le puissant objet qui permit à celle-ci de sortir de sa torpeur. Cela avait, dans le même temps, entravé ses pouvoirs, raison pour laquelle elle s'était emportée contre lui. S'il est de coutume pour des mages de se disputer pour peu de choses, il avait pourtant réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Les mots de Bob étaient justes et sincères.

•••

Tesla eût alors un air de déjà-vu, l'impression de l'avoir rencontré auparavant. Non, elle en était même certaine. C'était dans un des longs couloirs de la Tour des Mages, alors qu'elle était en train de chercher son confrère, l'archimage de l'École du Feu, Billot. Elle avait trouvé ce dernier en pleine altercation avec un élève, élève qui n'était autre que Bob.

\- Puisque je vous dis que ça n'a rien avoir avec ma nature ! criait-il à son maître.

\- Bien sûr que si, jeune impertinent ! Et d'aucun sait que les démons sont réputés pour répandre le bien, répliqua Billot sarcastiquement.

Cette dernière phrase était tombée comme un rocher sur Bob qui, furibond, s'en alla à grands pas. Son regard croisa celui de Tesla. Il avait une lueur dans le fond des yeux, comme si de petites flammes s'étaient allumées et dansaient doucement. Elle n'y voyait cependant pas là un quelconque signe démoniaque, mais plutôt la marque d'une grande détermination.

\- Ne crois-tu pas y être allé un peu fort ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est ce qu'il est, lança-t-elle à son collègue sur un ton de mi-reproche.

\- Contrôler la magie du feu n'est pas quelque chose que l'on doit prendre à la légère ! De par sa naissance, ce garçon considère notre art comme un vulgaire jeu, et cela met en danger tous ses camarades, répondit-il quelque peu déconcerté par l'intervention de Tesla, qui prenait rarement le parti des élèves.

\- Raison de plus pour qu'il apprenne ! Essayez de lui expliquer, Billot, au lieu de le sermonner.

Mais Bob était déjà loin, il avait quitté la Tour des Mages.

•••

Tesla soupira à nouveau. Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, au dehors le soleil commençait déjà sa lente descente. Soudain, une secousse se fît ressentir, d'abord imperceptible, puis d'ampleur de plus en plus croissante. L'archimage des arcanes manqua de tomber, et attrapa son bâton pour s'en servir comme appui. Tant bien que mal, elle sortit de ses appartements pour se diriger vers la salle principale, car un tremblement de terre d'une telle intensité ne pouvait que provenir de l'activité du Puits lui-même. Arrivée sur le balcon cerclant le centre de la Tour qui avait cessé de vibrer, une vision fantastique s'offrit à elle. Les Aventuriers, plus ou moins mal en point, étaient dos au Puits et faisaient face à une masse brumeuse difforme qui dégageait une hostilité palpable. Bob venait de lui lancer une boule de feu qui se dissipa en entrant au contact de l'intrus. L'abomination se contracta et éclata, touchant les Aventuriers de part et d'autre. Au même moment, le Puits s'emballa, et Tesla reprit subitement ses esprits. Elle incanta aussi vite qu'elle le put le premier sort puissant qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- COUCHEZ-VOUS ! hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons, son bâton tendu droit devant elle.

Un trait d'une éblouissante lumière bleu-argentée fendit l'air et s'abattit en plein cœur de ce qui lui semblait être un élémentaire temporel. Ce n'était pas suffisant, elle le savait. À sa surprise, il disparût néanmoins. Le Puits s'était brusquement coupé.

•••

Tesla porta son regard sur chacune des personnes en bas. Elle s'arrêta en croisant le regard un peu perdu de Bob, et se remémora les derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressé _avant de partir_.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dame Tesla. Nous trouverons un moyen de sauver la Tour, et nous reviendrons.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle sourit.


	2. De la Tour des Mages

Salutations chers lectrices & lecteurs,

Je suis particulièrement fier de vous présenter la suite de ce Tesalthazar ! Il faut croire que perdre l'accès à Internet aide à inspirer, car c'est bien la première fois que j'écris autant d'affilé. Cette fois-ci, les choses sérieuses commencent !  
Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~

\- _Draco Nocte_

* * *

 **AVANT DE PARTIR**

 _Chapitre 2 - De la Tour des Mages_

Tout c'était déroulé très vite. Le Puits, les Aventuriers, Fu Su Lu, et maintenant ces deux voix mystérieuses qui présageaient un sombre avenir. Tesla descendait hâtivement les marches alors que, dans l'horizon du Puits, une fine gerbe de magie s'échappa d'une fissure à peine perceptible. Le temps reprenait son cours, et les mages répartis çà et là commençaient à se mouvoir. Le premier d'entre eux à reprendre pleinement conscience fût l'Archimage Billot, suivi de près par son collègue Kanak. Tous deux accoururent également vers les Aventuriers.

•••

Tesla arriva auprès d'eux la première. Ils étaient visiblement à bout de force, leurs visages lui semblaient presque fantomatique. Alors qu'elle allait s'adresser à eux, quelqu'un se précipita rapidement vers elle :

\- Aah ! La panique totale ! Ramené dans le temps ! Reconstitué le temps ! Le continuum espace-temps ! …

Bob venait de se planter devant elle, haletant, et avait commencé à déverser un flot d'inepties toutes plus incohérentes les unes que les autres. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait au début.

\- … et enfin _Fu Su Lu_ ! _Fu Su Lu_ est lui-même sorti du Puits mais ce n'était pas _Fu Su Lu_ parce que vous lui avez balancé une espèce de rayon magique – il marqua une aparté – absolument formidable d'ailleurs, un sort de neuvième niveau d'une qualité digne de la Grande Archimage.

Elle eût à peine le temps de hausser les sourcils qu'il reprit son discours.

\- Malheureusement toutes nos attaques n'ont absolument pas porté et on est revenu à nos formes et j'ai arrêté d'être démon et du coup j'ai essayé de bluffer mais ça n'a pas marché et il a buté notre pote et le Puits s'est refermé et se rouvre et, et… et…

Le voyant totalement perdu, Tesla posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bob et s'adressa doucement à lui.

\- Pyromancien, calmez-vous. Cela fait deux mois que vous êtes partis, j'ai fini par croire que vous étiez perdus, voire… morts.

\- Et… deux mois ?! Euh…

Bob finit par regarder autour de lui. Son regard croisa celui de ses compagnons Shin et Grunlek, puis revint se poser sur le visage de Tesla.

\- Deux mois ! dit-elle à nouveau, racontez-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé.

Pris au dépourvu, il bafouilla quelques mots inintelligibles avant de pousser Grunlek devant lui. S'en suit une conversation avec le nain sur les détails de leurs aventures dans le temps, ainsi que des tergiversions sur l'état du Puits qui semble être revenu à une date antérieure. Après que Bob eut fini d'exposer ses théories sur le sujet, Tesla fit signe à un mage non loin.

\- On va vous dresser une chambre, je pense que vous avez besoin de repos, et aussi de soins, dit-elle circonspecte en voyant Shin désemparé penché au-dessus d'un Mani étalé de tout son long dans une flaque de sang. Pendant ce temps, je vais briefer mes collègues sur tout ce qui s'est produit, car je les pense assez troublés par notre… situation.

Le mage appelé plus tôt s'était avancé vers les Aventuriers et les aida à transporter l'elfe évanoui. L'Archimage lui avait indiqué une chambre au 3ème étage, déjà préparée pour des invités. Après avoir mangé à sa faim et rediscuté des récents événements, chacun regagna sa chambre.

•••

La nuit tombait sur la Tour des Mages, qui avait retrouvé une partie de son animation et perdu de son calme inquiétant. Alors que tout le monde dormait, Grunlek s'était levé pour investiguer sur ses trouvailles temporelles, mais était revenu assez vite avec une gemme étrange dans la main pour ensuite se recoucher aussitôt. Bob, qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil, l'avait entendu faire son aller-retour, et finit lui-même par se lever. Il traversa quelques couloirs, dont certains lui rappelèrent de vagues souvenirs, pour finalement arriver à une fenêtre qui donnait sur dehors, où on pouvait distinguer à la lumière de la Lune des arbres aux couleurs encore chatoyantes. Il s'appuya sur le rebord, et se laissa emporter par les bruits nocturnes.

\- N'es-tu pas fatigué, Lennon ? clama une voix autoritaire dans son dos.

Bob se retourna vivement, croyant avoir à faire à Billot. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se trouva face à une Tesla qui riait doucement.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur ! souffla-t-il, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Allons, ce n'est que moi, dit-elle avec un sourire non-dissimulé. Tout le monde se repose à l'heure qu'il est, même les autres Archimages.

\- Sauf votre respect, Madame, pourquoi pas vous ?

\- Oh, j'ai l'habitude de faire des balades nocturnes, cela m'aide à réfléchir. Vous, en revanche, vous devriez vous aller vous recoucher.

Bob déclina et resta silencieux, regardant à nouveau le ciel étoilé.

\- Vous savez, je suis content d'être revenu à la Tour. Je m'y sens… comme chez moi.

\- Pourquoi être parti dans ce cas ? Vous auriez fait un excellent…

\- Divergence de point de vue, la coupa Bob, et je voulais aussi voyager. Voir le monde et ses innombrables secrets, mais surtout… je voulais prouver à Maître Billot qu'on peut faire le bien, même en étant un demi-diable.

Tesla le regardait avec étonnement. Se rendant compte de son emportement, Bob se reprit.

\- Euh… excusez-moi, je n'avais pas l'intention de vo…

Elle laissa s'échapper un rire sonore, laissant le pyromage circonspect. Jamais il n'avait vu la Grande Archimage dans un état pareil. Celle-ci, après s'être calmée, poursuivit la conversation d'un ton nouveau.

\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, s'exclama-t-elle, de tous les mages de cette Tour, vous êtes sans aucun doute le plus courageux et le plus déterminé qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! De cela, j'ai toujours été admirative.

Il y avait dans sa voix une chaleur que jusqu'ici Bob ne soupçonnait pas. Il ne savait que répondre à un si beau compliment, peut-être… non, LE plus beau compliment qu'on lui ait fait en tant que mage. Aussi la teinte de son visage avait-elle pris celle de sa robe, une jolie couleur écarlate. Il bredouilla sans s'en rendre compte le fond de sa pensée.

\- Je vous admire bien plus encore…

Un silence étrange s'installa, que seul le léger bruissement du vent dans les arbres vint troubler. Tesla était devenue tout aussi rouge que son interlocuteur. Admirée ? Elle qui inspire la peur et fait fuir tant d'élèves par sa sévérité ? Elle s'attendait à tout, mais certainement pas à cela.

\- Je… merci, fit-elle dans un sourire, qui plus est un sourire rayonnant, auquel Bob répondit timidement.

Ils regardèrent tous deux la vue un moment, sans rien dire. La Lune continuait sa course, haute dans le ciel, nappant d'argent les montagnes lointaines. Rares étaient les moments paisibles comme ceux-là pour un Aventurier et une Archimage, raison pour laquelle ils en profitèrent le plus possible.

\- Je suppose que tu vas repartir avec tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Il le faut, en effet, répondit-il en opinant du chef.

\- Je vois. Oui, au fond, je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Elle soupira, presque à fendre l'âme. Nul doute qu'il y avait de la déception, voire de la tristesse dans celui-ci. Elle passa ses mains dans son cou, pour y décrocher un collier qui, jusqu'alors, était totalement invisible. Collier qu'elle mit ensuite à Bob, qui ne put contenir son étonnement et sa curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Vous le saurez en temps voulu, chuchota-t-elle malicieusement, mais gardez-le secret !

Bob sentit clairement l'énergie magique du pendentif autour de son cou, mais ignorait complètement les capacités de celui-ci, si ce n'est celle de se rendre invisible. Le temps de relever la tête, Tesla avait disparue. Elle avait dû s'éclipser discrètement, profitant de la béatitude du demi-diable. Cette entrevue avait été pour le moins agréable, mais Bob avait maintenant sommeil. Il était temps pour lui d'aller prendre du repos.

•••

Le lendemain, tout le monde fut convoqué dans la Salle du Cristal. Les Aventuriers et les Archimages s'étaient rassemblés au centre de la pièce, où trônait un immense sphère cristalline d'un bleu profond et d'une magnificence évidente. Les mages attroupés autour d'eux observaient la scène avec attention, bien qu'ils ne pussent rien entendre grâce à la sécurité du cercle magique dans lequel leurs sauveurs et leurs maîtres se tenaient. Là, ils discutèrent un long moment de l'état du Puits, des commanditaires possibles du sort de pétrification temporelle et de la situation politique au sein du Cratère. La discussion arriva bientôt à son terme, Tesla prit la parole.

\- Mage, Maître Nain, Archer, Voleur, nous vous devons beaucoup de choses. C'est grâce à vous que nous pouvons aujourd'hui retrouver le cours de nos vies. Sans cela, il est probable que le sort ne serait jamais arrêté et que, des décennies durant, nous aurions encore été figés ici. J'ignore ce que je peux faire pour vous, si nous pouvons vous aider en matériel, en moyens ou en quoi que ce soit… mais dites-vous que vous serez toujours les bienvenus dans la Tour, et que toujours nous serons là pour vous supporter et vous apporter notre aide.

Elle avait, sur ces derniers mots, regardé le pyromage avec insistance. Il lui répondait par un regard d'autant plus soutenu. Billot s'était, pendant ce temps-là approché de lui avec un petit coffret. Une fois le discours de la Grande Archimage achevé, il se râcla la gorge.

\- Lennon, je crois que des félicitations s'imposent, prononça solennellement l'Archimage Pyromancien.

Un immense sourire vient étirer le visage de l'ancien élève.

\- Lennon ! Effacez-moi ce sourire idiot, râla Billot.

\- Oui, Maître, pardon, Maître, répliqua Bob réprimant sa joie sans trop de succès.

\- Un peu de respect s'il vous plaît, vous êtes avec les Archimages ici ! C'est un honneur de rentrer dans ce cercle.

Une petite lueur d'amusement était passée dans ses yeux, l'espace d'un bref instant. Il tendit à Bob le coffret qu'il avait dans les mains. C'était un coffret de velours grenat, petit mais joliment travaillé. À l'intérieur se trouvèrent de magnifiques épaulettes d'or, dont les reflets vinrent éblouir les yeux émerveillés du mage demi-diable. Il s'agissait des épaulettes de Première Année, la place la plus haute que peut prétendre atteindre un élève ayant accompli maints exploits.

\- Bon, qu'attendez-vous pour les mettre ? s'impatienta l'Archimage, visiblement gêné par la réaction enfantine de son vieil élève.

Bob remplaça alors ses vieilles épaulettes rouillées par celles qu'on lui a attribué. Des applaudissements de toute part s'en suivirent. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une telle ovation, dans la Tour des Mages qui autrefois le rejetait lui, le demi-diable. Il était ému.

L'agitation retombée, Grunlek en profita pour formuler une requête.

\- Vous dîtes nous être redevable. Face à nous se dresse un conflit qui est loin d'être à son terme. Il y a un conflit politique sur les terres du Cratère, un conflit auquel nous ne souhaitons pas prendre part. En revanche, ce qui nous aiderait énormément, c'est l'obtention de votre soutien et de celui de tous les mages, que ce soit chose connue et reconnue. Si nous nous trouvons loin, nous voulons pouvoir faire appel à eux pour nous aider à faire en sorte que ce qui est en train d'arriver ne prenne pas plus d'ampleur et cause quelques événements dramatiques. Pouvons-nous compter sur vous ?

À ces mots, Tesla réfléchit. Elle finit par enlever un collier de son cou, exactement comme celui qu'elle avait donné à Bob la veille. Le collier disparût également autour du cou de Grunlek.

\- Maître Nain, si d'aventure vous avez besoin de nous, utilisez ce collier.

Bob fixait Tesla avec une moue trahissant une légère frustration de sentir un secret trahi. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de jalousie ? Dans tous les cas, ce fût un sentiment qui s'évanouit bien vite à la vue du sourire radieux de celle-ci.

•••

L'heure du départ était venue. Les Aventuriers avaient fait le plein de potions et de vivres, une longue route les attendait. Tout le monde était sorti leur dire au revoir devant la Tour, les Archimages les premiers. Tesla fit un signe de la main aux Aventuriers sur leurs montures, montures qu'ils ne tardèrent pas plus à mettre au pas. _Avant de partir_ , Bob se retourna une dernière fois vers la Tour des Mages, vers ses souvenirs lointains… et vers Tesla. Quelque chose s'était manifestement créé en eux.


End file.
